Kyle's Predicament
by Monkis
Summary: When Kyle's romantic feelings are revealed to his Best Friend , Stan Marsh . What will stan do ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

AN: Hi ! So it's my first ever fanfiction written . As you guys would possibly guess after reading the story . The first chapter is relatively short . But reviews will keep me going and making the chapters longer. Thanks !

Kyle's POV

"Kyle , Bubbie , You have a fever , You should stay at home today . I'll call Principal Victoria and inform her you're unwell for today"

"Ugh , Mom , It's just a fever , I'm well enough to go to school ! Honest!" I responded with a sick voice.

"No bubbie , You're staying at home and that's final!" With that said , She left the room and proceeded to call Principal Victoria.

"Ugh" I proceeded to my bed and began to rest my eyes. Not long after , I received a text from Stan .

Ah. Stan Marsh. My super best friend whom I had developed a crush on over the years.  
"Kyle , Where are you ? You're not here at the bus stop . Did you oversleep again?"  
"No doofus, I never oversleep , you know me . My mom won't let me out because I have a fever , Take all the homework and notes down for me, And say hi to Kenny for me will ya ?"  
"Sure dude . Get well soon ! :D"  
With that , I turned off my phone and went to bed , At 6.30 am in the morning.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
I woke up slowly , trying to pinpoint the location of the sound I just heard. It was my phone , With over 20 missed calls from Kenny , With the exception of him calling me now of course. Grumbling , I picked up the phone with obvious anger in my tone.  
"Hello?"  
"Kyle." Kenny responded with a scared and nervous voice. "Stan knows"  
It feels like my entire soul has been ripped out and crushed on.  
"Stan… knows?" I repeated this out loud , But moses knows how many times I repeated that in my head.  
"How… How did he know Kenny? I only told you about my feelings for Stan , How did he KNOW?"  
"I don't know dude , But I have a feeling that Cartman is behind this. And you better message or call Stan NOW , He seems pretty… Messed up after he knew."  
I clenched my other fist when Kenny mentioned the fatass. I knew he was behind this somehow , one way or another.  
"Thanks Kenny , I'll talk to Stan right now." With that , I hung up the phone.

I sighed into my hands . Stan knew ? This had to be a joke played by Kenny.. Right? Right?  
Opening my phone once again , I opened up Stan's contact and began to text him .  
"Hey dude.." I started.  
After a few minutes of silent waiting , He replied with a one word message.  
"Don't."  
I started at the message for a while , trying to decipher what Stan had just said . Even though the answer's right in my face.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As promised ! Longer chapters. Also (1) I don't really remember the amount cartman demanded , but it was in the millions right?

Chapter 2 :

Stan's POV

"Sure dude . Get well soon! :D" I finished up the text and kept my phone in my pockets. It had snowed slightly today , and i was beginning to get cold. I had considered running back home for my sweater before the bus arrived, but the bus always came unpredictably. I guess i had to tough it out through this weather .

"Talked to the jew fag again didn't you?" Sighing , i turned to face Eric Cartman , The one kid who had done unimaginable things to Kyle. Those things include giving Kyle Aids , Making him eat his farts . For christ sakes , when Kyle needed a new kidney , Cartman was the only person who could give it to him ; (1)For 2 million dollars.

"No i didn't talk to the jew fag , i was talking to Kyle."

"I am correct then. Kyle is a jew fag. Seriously stan , wake the fuck up . He just wants your manhood in him."

Groaning , i replied , "Kyle's not gay fatass! Stop calling him that!"

"Ay! Don't call me fat , hippie! You and that girlfriend of yours are both big giant hippies!"

I snapped . If it weren't for Kenny , Cartman would possibly be in the hospital right now. I , at best only managed to knock Cartman down . That was really all i could do .

"Stan , Don't. He's not worth your energy." I struggled against Kenny's grip but it only seemed to tighten more as i struggled. Eventually i stopped struggling and gave up.

"Done?" He said with a fierce voice.

"Yeah. I'm done." With that said , Kenny released his grip of me and i fell to the ground .

"Stupid goddamn hippies , this is why i try to eradicate every single one of you after they hold that gay ass music festival. You're lucky you weren't in the machine's line of path , Stan. " Cartman said as he brushed the dust off his clothes and jeans while standing up . "If only i aimed where you , Kyle and Kenneh were , I wouldn't have to deal with the jew fag, you stupid hippie and this poor piece of cra - " Cartman was silenced by a punch straight to his face. Kenny stood above him , "Enough with the gay jokes yet Cartman?"

"Ow , Kenneh?! What the F?" Cartman said in a partially off-tone voice .

"No more gay jokes from now on fatass . You do NOT want to get on my bad side." Replied Kenny with obvious rage in his voice.

Nearby , i heard tires slowing to a stop with a loud screech . It seems that the bus had arrived upon Cartman's demise.

"I'll get you guys for this ! You guys just watch your back! Screw you guys , I'm going home." With that , Cartman slowly walked in the direction of his house. Wonder what Cartman was going to plan now.

Me and Kenny proceeded to enter the bus . Only three students were here . Tweek , Craig and Butters. I sat at my usual seat . Right beside Kenny and Butters . Kenny , Upon seeing butters , walked up to him and sat beside him.

It's no surprise that they are the first male couple to be made public in school . I really envied them for being so brave to face the stares , insults , well the insults are mostly from Cartman about Kenny being too poor for Butters . I'm mostly also jealous about how they are together . Wendy broke up with me. Again. And this time , she says it's for real . So my relationship with her is gone .

Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker.. Now these two are the strangest but the most adorable couple in our school. For one , Craig actually begin to show emotions when hanging around Tweek. Tweek , on other hand , has not gotten used to this relationship made public in school . A few kids have began mocking him and teasing him , Which of course , results in Tweek spazzing out and twitching so much and he needs to be sent home for fear of heart attack.

"Hey buttercup " Started Kenny as he pecked Butters on the cheeks. Butters blushed instantly and kissed him back. "T-That's enough for today alright Kenny? We're in school , or rather o-on the way to school." One thing butters did get from coming out of the closet is that he didn't stutter as much now. He only stutters when shy or embarrassed , and he only feels that way around Kenny.

"Hey butters " I greeted semi-coldly .  
"Hey Stan!" Butters replied with a warm smile . I swear , he's the only kid i feel like hugging and punching at the same time . "Boy , today sure is cold huh? Gee , Where's Eric and Kyle?"

"Kyle's running with a fever today , and Cartman.. Well. He's got a slightly bloodied nose thanks to your boyfriend here . I point to Kenny . Butters looked at Kenny with shock that instantly gave Kenny a guilt trip.

"I..." Kenny began.  
"No , Kenny. You don't punch people like that for no reason! What did he do this time that you had to punch him?!"

"He made fun of gays alright? " Kenny said softly . "He made fun of Kyle being gay and i just got agitated. Because that's indirectly referencing us. " Kenny said guiltily  
"No matter what the issue is Ken , You don't beat up people like that . I admit Cartman got what's coming to him , B-but you don't punch people for no reason okay? Butters then gave him a peck on the cheek . "Promise Ken?"

"I promise Buttercup" Replied Kenny softly . Soon , we arrived at South Park Elementary School. The place where so many events have happened , From a malicious website called EavesDropper to a battle between the Elf King Kyle and Wizard Eric Cartman. Of course , Douchebag helped with beating up Cartman but he's gone now . His parents moved away and brought him with them too when they realized the government found him again.

"Butters , Kenny . Remember when Douchebag was here , He defeated Butters and acquired his hammer?" I asked happily , having the memories bring a smile to my face .

"Well sure i do ! You even threw flaming dog poo at me Stan! My parents were awfully sore with me when they realized my hammer was taken by someone else , but they didn't ground me surprisingly . All they did was give me a new one and told me not to lose it again . " Butters reminisced with a happy grin. "That's my butters , am i right ?" Asked Kenny with a peck to Butters cheeks. Sighing , I turned away from the soon-to-be-making-out couple and looked at the school. It's seems completely renovated after the assault that wizard Fatass launched at us . I got off the bus and proceeded to walk towards the school . Without Kyle , This would surely be a boring day.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter 3 is here . Yayy. The plot begins to pick up here and shows how stan knew about kyle's.. You know. The plot thickens slowly and it's recommended that you don't skip anything AT ALL. Also for (1) Was that what Stan shouted while taylor swifting?(2) I honestly forgot how the rat's name was spelt. Kindly advice me. As always , reviews will help me get the chapters out faster and chapters will be longer. Cheers! PS : Bet you didn't see this coming , Two chapters in a day!

-Monki

Chapter 3 : Knowledge

_**If i love you , does the same gender really matter ?**_

Stan's POV

"Uh.. Guys ? Could you two stop making out for one second and hurry to class ? We're about to be late and you two don't seem to be bothered . " I said . Upon saying this , Butters' eyes widened with fear and pulled away from Kenny . Of course Kenny didn't care much about this school , but Butters cared enough to not be late to class . But mostly that's because he feared that he would be grounded by his overly-protective parents .

"I'm sorry , Ken . But i really have to get to class now." Butters said hurriedly and anxiously .

"Do you really have to buttercup ? You hate school as much as i do when that one guy came to talk to us about the dangers of memes and asked you to hold a gun to your mouth." Kenny stated to Butters . Sigh. I won't forget the moment where everyone found Faith Hilling lame . It was pretty cool back then right , but it got replaced by a bunch of other stupid memes. I had even betrayed Kyle and Cartman by not sticking to Faith Hilling and doing other other memes . Taylor swifting while shouting (1)Old Long Johnson

"I hate school too Ken , But my parents will ground me if i'm ever late to class or school. And that would make me stay at home for about two weeks ! So that's two weeks you won't be seeing me Ken."

Kenny began to pout at the thought of not seeing Butters for over two weeks . Finally , Kenny gave up and said "Go to class Buttercup , I'll see you at recess alright?" Kenny said sadly. With that said , Kenny walked into the school without Butters by his side . I pinched the bridge of my nose upon seeing that.

"S-stan? Would you walk into the school with me ? I r-really don't want to walk into school without Kenny." Butters said shyly. It appears his stuttering still happens often.

"Sure dude , Why not?" I shrugged and walked into the school with him.

"Do you want to hold hands as well then Butters?" I said jokingly . Butters eyes widen with fear , "N-no way Stan! I'm with K-kenny , and you know that by now , S-so why would you offer to hold my hand!" Butters said angrily.

"Uh... It was a joke butters. I didn't actually mean it." I said now slightly riddled with fear that Butters could ever get so angry.

"Oh.. Sorry Stan." Butters apologized quickly with embarrassment flushing in his cheeks. "That's.. Alright? I didn't know you could ever get so angry Butters . Was that Professor Chaos coming out ?" I asked , desperately trying to avoid the tingling fear in my stomach , that something will go wrong . When , however , i'm not sure.

Butters' face turned tomato red as he looked away from me . "H-how did you know about Professor Chaos Stan?" I groaned .

"You told me about your alter-ego before when our parents hired guys to act as our future self remember? And you said if Professor Chaos was here , he'd make them pay . Then you brought me back to your house and changed into Professor Chaos and i said that you were gay jokingly. It was actually pretty cool though. Not to mention the fact Cartman or The coon kept you locked up in his basement while we were playing super-hero. You started to break form while you were kept in there . It was hilarious ."

"Haha , I guess i did tell you huh Toolshed . " He emphasized the word "Toolshed" with a drag . Toolshed? Who was.. Oh. I remember now. Toolshed was my super hero alter-ego. I completely forgotten about that .

"Yep. You sure did Chaos." We both laughed softly until we reached our fourth grade class . Miss ChoksOnDiks was already there writing some formulas on the chalkboard . Christ , My head was already beginning to spin from all that formulas.

Recess arrived after english , which was immediately after maths . But as fate would have it , Mr Garrison came back and taught us about history and what-not. Grabbing a plate , I walked to the chef and waited for my food. I really missed the old chef , If only he didn't join that stupid Super Adventure Club , he would still be here , asking about how we ar - "Hey , are you gonna take your food or not?" My thoughts were silenced by the chef's grumbling , to which i took the food and flipped him off . I made my way out of the queue and began walking to the table Kenny and Butters were.

I greeted Kenny and Butters with my usual nod and sat opposite them.

After what seemed like an eternity , Kenny spoke first , "What do you think Cartman's planning now" He said as he gestured to the empty spot beside me where Fatass would always sit. Heh , If anyone else sat on his seat , He would immediately shout "Ay! That's my property and you will respect my authority!" That alone was enough to scare any kid shitless and never return. Not us though , We were all used to Cartman's ranting and threats . "Don't know. Don't care. Cartman wouldn't dare to do anything to us. How many times has he threatened us and have actually done something about it ? " I replied swiftly. "Never." Was Kenny's response . "Haha , I guess you are right Stan , I'm just paranoid that fatass will do something to Butters."

He pointed to Butters , Who gave a wide grin as he had no idea what we were talking about as usual. "He'd never do anything to Butters , He cares about Butters just as much as you do , Kenny. " I said as i bit into my sandwich. I gagged slightly at the taste of the sandwich. This sandwich sucked big time. The one chef used to make were better.

"That's the guy? " Said a voice

"Really ? That's him? Kyle -" Said another voice. Soon , I began hearing Kyle's name a lot more often and he couldn't help but ask , "What about Kyle?" I enquired . They only gave me grins and laughed slightly before walking away. It was pretty strange to say the least.

"Stan! Stan! Dude! Oh , you won't believe what just happened . Remember the website we took down before ?" Kenny asked . "The EavesDropper that ran by (2)Lemmiwinks' evil brother?" I replied .

Kenny nodded , "Apparently , the website is back online . And the currently most popular rumor.. Is Kyle having romantic feelings for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

**AN: As per a reviewer's request , i'm writing out Butters' POV now. It may or may not have anything to do with the main storyline, but just wanted to add some Bunny inside.**

Butters' POV

Brr.. The weather sure is cold today while i was waiting at the bus stop. So foolish of me to not wear a jacket at all. I thought me and Kenny was the only gay couple in school. Apparently when Kenny confessed to me that he loves me, and asks me to be his boyfriend, Tweek and Craig went out as a couple not long after. It was.. Cute. To say the least. They had courage to come out after Kenny made our relationship public, by running in the school halls shouting, "Butters' is mine!" . Ken kept shouting with everyone he saw . He kept saying that to Kyle though. Kyle was beginning to get annoyed at that. I wonder why.. Usually Kyle would be happy when someone's in a relationship.. But i guess maybe Kyle doesn't like gays that much? No, i can't think that way. Kyle would be happy no matter how disgusted he is with gays, at least.. That's how i think it is. But, boy , if someone ruined my relationship with Ken and I, i dont think Professor Chaos will be very much pleased with that person. Soon the bus arrived, As usual, Only Tweek and Craig were on the bus this early, i assume it's their way of hanging out without anyone judging them. Of course, they wouldn't mind me as they came out of the closet because of me and Ken. "Hey Butters" They greeted me together with warm smiles on their faces.

"H-Hey fellas." I stutter. Sigh. I thought my stuttering problem would not be that big of a problem after i came out of the closet. It still seems that my stuttering came out when i was with people i wasn't that familiar with. It shows that i'm special, my dad say that whenever i stutter, It's god's way of telling me that i'm special. At least, that was what i believed before. Stuttering was a completely normal thing to do for shy kids. Although Kenny's the one that told me this, I believed him that i was a shy one and thus stuttering was a completely normal issue for me. Strange though, Kenny's the one i'm not shy around with, but i stutter the most with him.

I took my usual seat on the bus after greeting Tweek and Craig. Staring outside the window, it was beginning to snow ever so slightly. I really hope it doesn't cause a massive snowstorm and trap us all in school.. My parents would be awful sore and ground me! Then.. I wouldn't be able to see Ken.. I proceeded to close my eyes and take a quick nap before i arrived at school. I really hope i wasn't woken up until i saw Ken.

Screeeeeeech.

I slowly opened my eyes at the sound of the tires screeching.  
Two different footsteps began climbing up the bus. By this time, i had already fully opened my eyes already.. "Ken..?" I said softly. Both obviously they didn't hear me as I was too soft, "Hey there buttercup" said Kenny as he walked beside me and kissed me on the cheeks. I blushed immediately from that. "Hey Kenny." I replied and kissed him on the cheeks as well. Meanwhile, Stan was just staring at us with.. Possibly happiness in his eyes? I couldn't be sure. "Hey Butters" greeted Stan semi-coldly. "Hey Stan!" I began "The weather sure is cold today huh? Gee, where's Eric and Kyle?" Stan explained everything to me and i gave Kenny a scolding, even though i understand why Kenny did it. He was trying to protect me. To protect us. To protect this relationship. And i still love him, no matter how fierce i scolded him.

"Go to class buttercup , i'll see you at recess alright?" Kenny said sadly and walked into the school alone. Stan did that thing where he pinched his bridge of the nose when he saw Ken leaving. Wait, we were at school already? Oh hamburgers, i was daydreaming again. "O-okay, Ken."  
I asked Stan if he wanted to walk with me into the school, I wasn't used to not walking in with Kenny, Boasting to everyone that i'm his. Stan.. Hesitantly agreed it seemed. He also asked me if i wanted to hold hands with him, i dont know what got into me. I lashed out at Stan and slightly scolded him. We made our way to our fourth grade class, but unsurprisingly, Kenny wasn't there. I sighed, It's either he died again, or he's skipping school. I really hope  
It's the second one. After english class ended, which ended with Mr Garrison coming back and teaching history, again. I reached the cafeteria, Opened the doors to the cafeteria, and began searching for a kid wearing a orange parka. After minutes of hopeless searching, i began to give up until someone approached me from behind and hugged me.

"Hey buttercup!" Kenny said cheerily. "Ken!"I replied ecstatically. But only for a brief moment before i broke down. "Where did you go Kenny? I missed you so much.. I thought you died again.. Don't break up with me Ken" I slightly sobbed into his parka. I could tell Kenny was slightly taken aback by my sudden crying.

"T-there there , Butters. I'm alive and healthy aren't i. And why would i break up with an angel like you?" He comforted. I only whimpered into his parka more and cried.

Kenny's POV

When i surprised hugged Butters from behind, What i expected was a sudden yelp,a mock scolding and a kiss on my cheeks. What i didn't expect, however, was Butters breaking down, crying into my parka and asking me to not break up with him. What got into the kid anyway.. He was never like this, The Butters i know would never break down in public like this.. He was too cheerful.. Not biased towards anyone... And too innocent. It's because of Butters' naivety and innocence that pricks like Cartman abuse it. Butters shot three people's balls at P.F Changs when Cartman gave him a gun for fucks sake, he shouldn't be exposed to that, or any negative things at all if possible. Butters would lose it, knowing so many bad things exist in this world.

"Buttercup? Let's go grab some food, i've been starving for over two days now." I could see Butters turning away from me and my parka and wiping the tears from his eyes before turning back to me cheerily. "Let's go get food then Ken!" He interlocked my hand with his and pulled me into the cafeteria quickly. Forcing down the recent event deep into my brain, i smiled and grabbed a tray with Butters. After grabbing our food and walking to our table, i began to dig hungrily into my food but keeping some in a plastic bag. Karen had to eat afterall, I could just die and the starvation would be gone for a while, but Karen? She wasn't immortal and couldn't come back to life again. I had to feed Karen with my usual dying of starvation thanks to my no good parents. One thing i'm grateful of my parents are that they joined that stupid cthulhu cult, this way, i could at least feed Karen with some food and water. Even if it's 90% of my food.. Apparently i must have been in a daze after keeping the leftovers in my plastic bag, because Butters shook me slightly to grab my attention.

"Kenneth McCormick! Are you even listening to me?" Butters spat out angrily. I merely nodded and looked down at my tray, i dont even know what was so fascinating about my tray at the time to be glaring at it so intensely. Not long after, Stan walked over to us and greeted us with his usual nod as a way of greeting us. After a while, i couldn't help but think about what Cartman had said. "I'll get you guys for this ! You guys just watch your back! Screw you guys , I'm going home". These words keep repeating itself in myself, like a tape recorder stuck on repeat forever no matter what you do. I broke the silence to Stan. "What do you think Cartman's planning now?" I asked. "Don't know. Don't care. How many times has he threatened us and have actually done something about it ?" He spat swiftly without any pause. I gave it a thought and agreed that he was right. After hearing people talk about Kyle, Stan walked off to ask about Kyle. I turned to Butters and asked "Wanna go take a walk? We still have a while before class starts." Butters' eyes lightened up with glee and agreed immediately. Soon, i began to feel my hormones rushing to me as i held hands with Butters. My lower abdomen began to slowly rise as well. Butters seemed to have noticed it and laughed slightly, before dragging me to the toilet.

"Well well, Looks like wants to come out.. Literally." Butters' hands began to stroke my hard on through my jeans. I grunted and moaned at the heat of Butters hands. I leaned my head back as Butters continue rubbing my hard on through my jeans before pulling down the zipper and taking down my boxers. "If doesn't want to come out and play.. I'll have to force him out then." With that Butters began licking the top of my dick. Tasting the sweet pre-cum, He began going deeper and deeper then pulled out at once. Before deep throating me and bobbing his head up and down once in a while. "Ohh. A-ah! Butters! D-don't stop.. I-i think i'm about to cu- Ahh!" I came into Butters mouth suddenly, He didn't even choke or gag on the semen, instead he kept it in his mouth and kissed me, letting me taste myself. Our fun was cut short however when two boys walked into the toilet and began peeing.

"Dude! I can't believe Kyle likes Stan! That's kinda adorable if you ask me!" That voice.. It sounded like.. Clyde?  
"Where did you hear that bullshit , Clyde?" That voice sounded like Token.  
"I read it on EavesDropper, you know, the site that had -"  
"Yeah yeah i know. I was there when it happened." They soon left the toilet when me and Butters left the cubicle.

I gasped. Kyle's secret on up on EavesDropper?! I thought we had completely destroyed EavesDropper! Butters must have thought the exact same thing. I gave Butters my phone, "Call Kyle, tell him everything that happened, except for what happened in the toilet of course." He giggled innocently and replied with an OK. I ran out of the toilet immediately , Looking for Stan . Turning around the corner , I saw a kid with a red poof ball hat and approached him.

"Stan! Stan! Dude! Oh , you won't believe what just happened . Remember the website we took down before ?" I asked . "The EavesDropper that ran by Lemmiwinks' evil brother?" Stan replied .  
I nodded , "Apparently , the website is back online . And the currently most popular rumor.. Is Kyle having romantic feelings for you."

**AN:I'm really sorry for the late updates and short chapters. i've had serious writer's block and couldn't think of anything else and i really dont have anyone to help me with this. .**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : So we're gonna switch perspective to Eric Cartman . Oohhh. Interesting isn't it? Here you guys go. I'm running low on ideas too. If you guys have any suggestion on how the story should go, review and let me know.**

Chapter 5:

Cartman's POV

"Screw you guys! I'm going home." I said as i slowly walked away from Stan and Kenny from the bus stop. I wipe the blood away from my nose. Stupid poor piece of crap, had to punch my nose and make me bleed. I've been making fun of gays for as long as i can remember, and suddenly that poor piece of crap has to punch me in the face?! It's not like i said anything bad about him and Butters. Stupid poor piece of crap.. Shit, more blood is beginning to flow out. I really need to stop this bleeding when i get home. Christ , what's up with this weather anyway? It's like a snowstorm is approaching or some shit. Grrr.. I'll get that hippie and that stupid poor piece of crap back. I swore it. Now to formulate my master plan. Since Kenny really didn't want me to rip on the gays anymore.. I'll find a way to humiliate all the gays in our school if possible. In fact, I'll start with the jew fag. He's the reason my nose got punched. Fuck, more blood. I really need to stop this bleeding.

I took my key out from my pockets and opened the front door to my house , "Mam ? I'm home." Silent. Nothing could be heard except for the low howling sound of the winds outside. Sighing, I shut the door to my house loudly, resonating loud echoes around the house. "Stupid crack whore, it's only 7 in the morning and she's already out whoring herself" I grumbled under my breath. I just hopes she doesn't bring back another unwanted guest back home. I thought of running away from home a couple of times, just to remember my previous experience with the dog whisperer. I can't believe they treated me like a fucking animal! You would think my mother's smarter than that to hire a fucking dog trainer to try and "tame" me. Best part was, No one wanted to let me crash at their house while i was running away from home. Such good friends i really had.

Kicking off the shoes i wore and taking out the socks, i made my way to the toilet where i began washing my face. "Stupid poor piece of crap, had to hit me with such a force didn't you. You'll regret this Kenneh." I said to myself while looking at the mirror. Damn, i looked like shit. How hard did that poor fag hit me anyway. Turning off the faucet, i wiped my face with a towel i found nearby. Slightly stumbling out of the toilet, I proceeded to move to the refrigerator and take out my half eaten Cheesy Poofs and went to the living room and sat on the couch. I'll get to my plan later i guess.. Too tired right now. Flipping on the television, I flipped to a Terrance and Philip show that just started not long ago. My eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier by the minute, not long after i fell asleep on the couch.

"Huh..? Where am i?" I said softly.  
"Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!" I shouted, fear rising up my entire body.  
"No one will hear you here Cartman. That's why i brought you here." That voice...  
"Khal?" I asked. "Why am i here Khal?! What did you do to me you stupid je-" I was silenced by his lips crashing into mine. I didn't pull back, instead i gasped and opened my mouth wider, giving Kyle more space to explore my mouth.  
"You taste... so good... Cartman, Mmm." Kyle said between breathes. I began to kiss back, slightly enjoying the feeling, despite my natural instincts to punch him in the face. "Cartman... Can i.. Suck you off?" Kyle asked in between breathes. I immediately tensed up and opened my mouth to decline or just shout no. But no matter how hard i tried, no words came out of my mouth. Instead, only moans and gasps came out from all the words i tried to say. "I'll take that as a yes then." He proceeded to move towards my bulge. Concealed under my jeans, he began rubbing it. I moaned at the feeling of it, which i then scolded myself for feeling this way. He pulled down the jeans, then the boxers before grabbing it tightly and began pumping it slowly. I couldn't help but get hard immediately. Kyle proceeded to kiss the top of my hard-on, before engulfing the whole thing into his mouth.

"Ugh! Oh god! Stupid jew.." I looked down at my pants which now contained a bulge. Did i just have my first wet dream..? About Kyle, that no good jew, no less? I wiped the sweat away from my forehead and walked to the kitchen to grab myself another bag of Cheesy Poofs. Did i really just had a wet dream about Kyle giving me oral? Am i.. A fag then? I don't want to be a fag.. I.. Refuse to! In my rage, i must have knocked down the Margaritaville that my mom had bought recently. My foot began to hurt slowly since the glass went into my skin and i started to bleed. "Poopsikins?" My mom walked through the door, "Mommy forgot her - Oh my god! What happened to you!" She screamed and ran to my side without closing the door. "Mommy will fix this dear, you just wait here!" With that, she ran upstairs and tried to find a first aid kit. While i'm actually thankful for my mother for the first time, I still hated her regardless. If she wasn't the town's whore, i would love her and only her.. And maybe.. Kyle..

What was that? Did i really just think about loving that no good jew? Jesus christ, what's happening to me.. "You love him, Don't you?" Said a voice. I groaned and said "Fuck off, cupid me. You don't know shit."  
"Hehe, I know enough about you Eric, The one that's so brave and smart and apparently.. Like boys." He taunted jokingly. Apparently i couldn't take or even realize a joke even if it was right in my face. "Fuck off cupid me! You don't know shit, so shut the fuck up!" I screamed. Stumbling backwards and stepping onto more glass, i held onto the counter of the table for support while dizziness began to overwhelm me.  
"Poopsikins? Who are you talking to?" She asked from upstairs.  
"No one mam, just find the first aid kit quickly." I shouted back. I'm beginning to feel really dizzy by now. Soon, she ran down the stairs, almost falling down just to get to me swifter. "I'm here poopsikins, just hold on, mommy's gonna take care of you" As she said that, i could felt a warm tingling feeling coming from my heart. Was that.. Love? Or just feelings i never expressed before.  
I embraced her tightly and whispered out "I love you mam" and sobbed softly into her arms. Eventually, my feet were patched up and my mom had to go and make a living by whoring herself to everyone who wanted her in town. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her for not being around the house or spend time with me everyday. It's her job that pisses me off so much, I'll be known as the literal son-of-a-whore. And i hate it , i fucking hate it. I'm supposed to be Eric Cartman, The one who brings hell to this earth and make everyone suffer, not known.. As the son-of-a-whore.

Slowly, I got off the couch and proceeded to go to my bedroom and laid on my bed, before opening my eyes in shock at the recent dream of mine. I'm definitely not going to go through that experience again. I sat up slowly and covered my face with my hands. Am i in love with Kyle? Am i really in love with him or possibly my hormones going crazy right now? I shook my head and moved to my laptop and powered it on. As it started up, I went back to my bed and sat on it for a while, contemplating what to do to embarrass the jew fag and Kenny. Just then, i remembered the picture i took when i sneaked into Kyle's room two days ago.

Flashback to two days ago.

It was 1a.m, i really shouldn't be doing this but i really don't care at this point. I'm looking for more information to hopefully blackmail the jew with, hopefully when i climb up to Kyle's room using the pipes, i would be able to find some sort of dirt on him. Looking up, i could see his toilet light turned on. Goddammit, it looks like i'll have to wait out here for a little bit longer before attempting to break into his room. After waiting for ten boring minutes,The lights turned off and i waited another five minutes before beginning to ascend the pipes to my destination ; Kyle's room. After reaching the edge of the window, i realized the windows weren't locked as usual. You would think that after i broke into his room so many times that easily, he would at least learn to lock the damn window. Oh well, His disadvantage, My advantage. While tip-toe-ing across his room, i took note of several things different from my room. For one, His room was organized neatly, all clothes packed in a basket for washing, books arranged alphabetically in a shelf, toys kept in the toy box accordingly and there were no food crumbs of any in his room at all. Typical jew, always so neat and careful of their environments. Moving to his desk slightly, i began searching through the drawers and neatly stacked papers. Nothing of use to blackmail, Just notes and to-do lists that he has already done or in the midst of doing so. Throwing a quick glance to Kyle, i was relieved to still find him asleep. I moved to his closet, and found his green ushanka and a notebook that read journal on it. Bingo. Wait, Wasn't he wearing his ushanka while he was asleep? I threw another glance to him, but this time, actually observing him more throughly. Huh, guess he didn't wear it, how did i not notice this before. I placed the ushanka exactly where i found it in it's exact position. Opening his journal, I found the first entry that was dated 12th March.

"I hate myself. I hate myself so much! Why do i have to develop this feelings?! I've tried coming out to Stan , but he wouldn't understand me. Only person i told is Kenny and he understands me." I raised an eyebrow at the sight of Kenny's name. So Kenny knows some high priority secret that i'm not supposed to, Well too bad! I'm going to find out anyway. I continued reading from where i stopped.

"I doubt anyone's gonna read this so i'm just going to pen it down here. The truth is i'm gay. And i have romantic feelings for Stan Marsh. My best friend since four. My brother since six. My Super Best Friend since recently." Shocked at what i just read, i took my phone out and took a photo of the entry and continue reading on. This will prove useful later.

"I've tried all attempts to save myself before this gets out of hand. But every time i try to control myself from getting too excited from seeing Stan, He throws me that cheerful smile of his and he waves enthusiastically to me. Whenever he does that, i get a strange tingling inside me, i feel my heart rushing and my breathing harder whenever i get close to him. His blue eyes are adorable when he stares at me too. Sigh. I wish everything could be back to normal. Also, this journal must not -". The journal ends there, it appears to be torn out by Kyle. I sighed and took another picture of it before putting it below the green Ushanka. I said softly, "I got something on you, Broflovski." And with that, i left his room through the window.

Back to present time.

I unlocked my phone and went to my photo gallery where the photos i took two days ago reside. I had to scroll past a lot of photos i took before. Photos of me and Kenny enjoying ourselves at Casa Bonita, Photos of me pranking Butters when he slept over at my house, Photos of me and Stan pretending to drive around in a boat before crashing into a beaver dam and Photos of.. Me and Kyle having fun on several occasions.. I cringed slightly at the thought of how Kyle managed to convince me to take a few selfies, "Remember the memories" he said. Eventually i reached the photo of the journals that i took two days ago. I linked my phone to my laptop and began saving them in my computer and printed digital copies of it to blackmail Kyle. While online, i kept thinking on how to humiliate Kyle and blackmail him at the same time. A bulb lit inside my head and i proceeded to go to the popular website a few months ago, EavesDropper. Saddly, When i got there, The website said it was removed due to "privacy issues". I banged my head softly on the edge of my table. Of course it would be removed, We had destroyed that website using Lemmiwinks. My hand subconsciously went down to my leg where Principal Victoria, Mr Adler and Mr MacKey threw me under the bus. God i hate them so much. Maybe i would have to ask someone to bring the website up again, Who.. Who i wonder. I left my laptop and went down to the kitchen to grab another packet of Cheesy Poofs, only to find none left. Goddammit, I swear there were more then ten packets left in the cabinet. I slammed the cabinet door angrily and began walking back upstairs, Almost tripping myself on the stairs. I don't think anyone wants EavesDropper to come back online, it looks like i'm on my own on this one. I pulled out my chair and sat on it, adjusting myself and making myself comfortable as i had a feeling i would be here a long time. I began searching up on the internet on how to bring back a taken down website and kept researching from there.

A few hours passed as i managed to bring back EavesDroppers. I would kiss myself as the achievement of doing something as impossible to do for a eight year old child had been done. I looked up at the clock to se how long time had passed while i was working on bringing back the website, Only three hours had passed. Not too long i suppose, My stomach rumbled as i stood up. I patted my stomach a few times before moving to my phone and calling KFC delivery. Two sets of three piece chicken meals would satisfy me enough. I took out my savings and placed 25 bucks on the table, for convenience later. I went back to my laptop and began uploading data onto EavesDropper. I cackled evilly to myself as i began typing out the title. "Kyle Broflovski has a crush on Stan Marsh" and inserted photos of the journal i took two days ago. The data was slowly uploading now. I looked up at the clock to see what period we would be having now, Recess. Perfect, They would use their phone and find out Kyle's dirty secret.

Twenty minutes have passed and my KFC finally arrived, I took the 25 bucks from the table and moved to the door and swinging it open. I took the KFC, passed the man his money and slammed the door harshly. Hunger makes me grumpy like that. I really hate empty stomachs more then anything else. Looking around the house, I compared my house and Kyle's house. It was so different from mine, His house was always so neat and organized. Mine? Always alone and untidy with condoms lying around sometimes. Sighing, I picked up my clothes and began putting them in a basket nearby for washing later. I took out my vacuum and began to vacuum the floor and washed all dishes before eating. I had a sense of achievement after doing those things. Kyle was right, Doing things by yourself gives you a feeling you'll never be able to experience anywhere else.

**AN: So... As some of you may actually read the ANs, This fanfiction is based on my current life situation. And the date where Cartman read Kyle's journal? That's when the boy i loved found out(Yes i'm a boy as well) and he kept away from me. Yeah i know sad. But it's all in the past! Anyway! I know some of you guys really want Kyle's POV next, so you guys will get it. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So it's here! there will be some plot holes once in a while, but as you read on you'll find out. Oh and uh.. A review came in while i was working on this and it really cheered me up. Thanks a lot durp.**

Chapter 6 :

Kyle's POV

I laid back on my snot and tears covered bed, Pathetically attempting to stop my tears flowing from my bloodshot eyes. Tilting my head to my desk table, i see my phone buzzing with a dim glow, reminding me that i have unseen text messages. But from whom, i do not know. Wiping the tears away from my eyes, i stood up and walked over to my table, almost tripping myself on a Terrence and Phillip doll. I smashed up all my toys after Stan found out, i just lost it, My mom came barging in, demanding to know what's wrong with me. But i couldn't tell her, i couldn't. If she knew, it would be the end of the world as I knew it. I unlocked my phone and proceeded to read all text messages and listen to voice messages left in my voicemail.

20 messages from Kenny.

2 Messages from Stan

5 Missed calls from Stan

And 1 voice message from Stan

All of Kenny's messages were "I know how you feel" and "Don't be sad, I'll figure this out." Or ehh, Somewhere along that line. Fearing what Stan would type in his messages, I took a deep breath and paced around my room for a little, mustering up the guts to look at what Stan wrote. Finally i've calmed down and decided to read Stan's messages.

Stan Marsh : 2 Messages unread

I opened them and feared the worst.

The message read " Is that how you really feel about me Kyle? I didn't know.. You were like this. Why didn't you tell me, asshole. Why?!" I sobbed slightly again, throwing my phone at my bed in despair and anguish. Why do you have to hate me Stan.. Why? I sobbed again, but at a considerable higher volume this time. I worked up the courage to finally read Stan's second message. "I want to have a talk with you. And you better be prepared at 7 later." I looked up at my clock, 6:30pm. I guess i still have time to wash myself up and not look like a pathetic excuse of a being in front of Stan.

Upon reaching the bathroom, and taking off my clothes and pants, i realized i forgot Stan's voice message. Whatever, it can't be that important. I took a short bath and dried myself before looking at myself in the mirror. I really looked like shit. Maybe i am one.. Who knows. "Do it.. You'll feel better.. Cut yourself.. Injure yourself." I looked around immediately and shouted bravely, "Who's there?!" However as brave as i wanted to be, fear was slowly making its way up my spine and soon my whole body. "You know who i am, i said this to you once and you done a good job before. Reach under your bed Kyle.. And cut yourself with the razor." I dropped my towel, wore my clothes and moved back to my bedroom immediately, bending down under my bed to grab the razor. "Yes, do it Kyle. Cut yourself, it's the only way Stan will forgive you." I began digging the razor into my skin. It felt good, i grunted in both pain and relief at the same time. I began bringing the razor up to my shoulders and began moving down from there. A bell rang, but i was too disoriented to get up and open the door.

"Why hello there Stanley, Have you come to see Kyle?" My mother asked. Who.. Who was that.. Stanley? Stan.. Came to see me? Oh no.. It's seven, i must hide all evidence of this. But my body wouldn't respond, instead i dug the blade deeper down into my hand, bringing up more blood. I tried to stand up and dispose of the razor but i was too weak as Stan opened the door to my room.

"K-kyle? He choked out weakly.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He rushed over to me and grabbed the glass out of my hands before i still continue cutting myself and hugged me. I struggled weakly against his tight grips around my shoulder as he cried.

"Kyle.. Kyle why? I told you not to hurt yourself over this! I told you not to!" He cried. He literally cried for me.. I should be feeling happy that the boy that i love is hugging me, but i push him away harshly. "K-kyle?" He said as he wiped away his tears.

"What are you doing here Marsh?" I asked weakly, attempting to grab the shard from him but he only held it away and kept it in his pockets. He folded his arms and stared at me.

"I want to hear it from you. I don't care what EavesDroppers say, i dont want to care what i heard, i want to hear it from you Broflovski." I choked up and struggled for an answer as he stared at me with an eyebrow raised. But then i realize, i don't need to struggle for an answer. I already have the answer, just do i have the balls to say it? I took in a deep breathe before blurting out everything. "I love you Stan. Ever since that egg parenting issue, i realized that i truly loved you. I loved you since first grade, i just thought that it was brotherhood, that we were inseparable by any means. But i've come to terms recently and i realized that i truly love you." He softened his glare and let out a smile, then a chuckle, then a full blown laughter. I looked at him in fear and shock. Oh no, i've broken him, i've made him crazy. I began hurling whatever possible reasons that could have made Stan react that way, but my thought process was interrupted by Stan speaking up.

"Well then Kyle." He began softly. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?" He said with a reassuring smile as he grabbed a first aid kit from my closet.

"I.. I was afraid you would hate me. And staying away from me. I.. And i really - Ow!" I winced in pain as Stan took out a can of hydroden peroxide and sprayed it's contents onto my open wound. Have to say, it hurt like fuck. "S-stan. Stop.. It hurts." I whined pathetically.

"Maybe you shouldn't have cut yourself open then Kyle, you stupid idiot." He stated coldly. My mood immediately took a turn as Stan replied so coldly. I felt Stan raising my chin to make direct eye contact with me. "But you're my stupid idiot and i love you for it." And he gave me a peck on the cheeks. I blushed tomato red immediately and began muttering incoherent words.

"Geez Kyle, didn't realize you could get so distracted by a kiss, and your wound is patched up by the way." Stan said proudly with a big grin in his face. I glanced down at my wound, shocked to find out it's been bandaged up and fully treated.

"Stan.. I.. I'm really sorry for coming out like this. I didn't mean to ever come out to you ever. I just wanted to keep the friendship that we have and nothing more. On days i would dream about coming out to you and you would accept me for my feelings and you always did. But then Wendy would show up and you wouldn't even care about me anymore." My voice cracked after saying the last sentence. Stan instantly felt a rush of guilt and he spoke up this one sentence which made me regret it.

"We broke up Kyle. We broke up a few days ago."

"I know Stan. You called me to tell me that and i ran over to your house to comfort you remember?" He nodded.

"But there's something else i need to tell you Kyle. Wendy didn't initiate the break up." He paused for a second before continuing. "I did. I told her i was actually gay and i.. Liked another certain boy. Naturally she didn't take it well and scolded me for cheating her feelings." He looked up at me and smiled truthfully and said, "You're that certain boy Kyle." I think i might have fainted on the spot if Stan didn't hold my hands and snapping his fingers to get my attention.

"K-kyle?" He snapped his fingers over and over again as an attempt to get my attention back. I merely shoved his hands back and sat on my bed. I sat there sullenly, waiting for Stan to make the first move. He only frowned and sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me and said, "I love you Kyle. You know that right?" He hugged tighter, Getting harder to breathe here. I only let out a grunt, allowing Stan to know that i heard him. "Will you be my boyfriend Ky?" He asked sweetly and releasing me and waited for an answer.

I stood up and began fanning myself with my hands as a girl would, like that time when we were wrestling when we realised the president of WWE was coming to visit us. After a while. I had already decided an answer, but i decided to tease him a while longer. "Hm. I don't know Stan, Will it require us to hold hands in front of everyone in school?" I asked, obviously not objecting to that idea.

"Well.. If you don't want to, it's fine by me!" He replied happily. I paced around my room for another five minutes, teasing Stan with questions. But evidently, he was getting impatient due to him suddenly asking me what's my answer.

"Well Stan, if you must know," I pulled him closer to my face. "My answer is yes." I kissed him passionately but broke off the kiss to make it not so awkward afterwards. Stan blushed hard and looked away from me. I took this time to study him. He's so cute when he's like this, so nervous and.. With that hair of his.. It's so adorable. I moved my hands through his hands and mess it up a bit.

"Ky, Stop that." He blushed even harder right now. "Anyway, I have a surprise for you! It involves me , Kenny,Token and Butters and it's at my house. You wanna come? We planned it all afternoon. That is, If you want to." He asked politely. This boy, forever thinking of my feelings first as usual. "Sure. I bet it's going to be some stupid party for us isn't it?" I asked knowingly. "Heh. Close Kyle. Close." We both held hands as we walked down the stairs to my living room. I shouted to my mom that me and Stan were going out. She immediately ran out from the kitchen and dropped her apron and saw me and Stan holding hands. I panicked for a moment, fear creeped up my entire body as i feared what i feared most was coming through. But it didn't happen that way.

"Kyle, Bubbie," She squatted down to my height and held my shoulders. "Know this, no matter who you like, what you do, or your sexuality, Mommy will always be by your side alright?" I hugged my mom and whispered out a thanks before leaving with Stan.

Soon after we arrived at his house. Stan took out his keys and opened the door to his house, Empty. Huh. Didn't Stan say Butters, Token and Kenny were going to be here? As if reading my mind, he told me that everyone's in the backyard, getting ready. I raised my brows at the "getting ready" part. Goddammit this better not be a happy couple bash or something. If it involved cake i would be joining in that bash though. Sighing, i slid open the door to Stan's backyard.

Party poppers went everywhere, People began rising out from their hiding spots and yelling "surprise!" and congratulating us. Most importantly, A huge stage was built there. I looked at everyone. Stan has invited everyone from our class. Even Cartman. "Anyway," Stan spoke up, "I have to go to the back of the stage to prepare myself. Take your seat at the front." He kissed me and ran off to the back. I just stood there stupidly and began walking about. It wasn't long until Cartman came and talk to me.

"So.. I guess you're with Stan now huh?" He asked, attempting to start a conversation. Huh? Was Cartman trying to be nice? Or maybe he's going to make fun of me being gay and jewish. I shook off the thought and replied politely. "Yep. We are together." Cartman merely nodded and said "Well, Congratulations Kyle. I hope you two last long and happy together." As he ended finished the sentence, He flashed me the most genuine smile i ever seen. I guess he does mean it. "Thanks Cartman. Means a lot." And i went in for a hug. I know what you're thinking, why on earth would i hug him? Well, I like this version of Cartman, not being mean at all. So couldn't kill me to be polite right? And he hugged back but pulled back after a while.

"I'll tease you less Kyle." And he walked to the other side of the backyard. He pronounced my name correctly.. With two syllables instead of one. What got into Cartman anyway.

It was until Stan spoke up and told everyone to settle down and sit down then everyone quieted down. I took my seat as Stan ordered and waited patiently. The binds rolled to the side and Stan, Kenny, Butters and Token were on stage. Stan was in the middle, holding a wireless microphone, Kenny had a piano, Butters had a drum set and Token had a guitar. Everyone clapped at the sight of of them appearing and i merely scoffed slightly but deep down inside, i wanted to know what they were doing to do.

"Well.. Uh.. As you guys may know, today afternoon at our school, a rumor was started on EavesDropper that Kyle had feelings for me. I'd like to address that it's true and i've asked to be his boyfriend. So what i'm doing right now, is dedicate this song to Kyle Broflovski, My boyfriend." As he finished, Kenny began pressing some notes onto the piano and Butters started a small beat and Stan started to sing.

The sun goes up

The stars come up

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I sat there in awe as Stan began singing the lyrics to Glad you came by The Wanted. I glanced around, curious to know everyone's reaction. Everyone seemed to have the same reaction as i did. Open mouthed, full of surprise at Stan singing. I chuckle, if only they could see their faces now. When they got to the second verse, Token began playing to match a beat with Butters, creating the beat from second verse, a replica version of it, but a decent one no less.

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me.

Stan.. I began tearing at Stan's surprise. Stan was usually very shy when faced with such circumstances. But he's actually doing this, for me. I wiped away my tears before they flow down my cheeks and continued listening to Stan.

Turn the lights out now.

As Stan said that, He snapped his fingers and all lights and sound has been stopped. It was complete darkness and i couldn't see anything. "Stan?" I shouted out weakly. I began hearing a beat slowly getting louder and suddenly, Stan appeared in front of me with the lights on again with a drink in his hand.

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

And he gave me the orange juice that i always craved on sleepover nights at his nights. I took it and whispered a thanks as he held my other hand and brought me up the stage.

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came.

And he kissed me. Right on the lips. In front of everybody. Everyone stood up and clapped immediately for us and the song ended. He looked at me, Glee obvious in his eyes, He shouted into the microphone. "Kyle Broflovski's my BOYFRIEND!" And he jumped up in happiness. Craig shouted at us, " Hey guys, Gather for a group photo." He said in his usual monotone way. But i knew he was happy for us, For he smiled all the way through this party. I replied with an okay and shouted to everyone here to take a photo. We began ordering ourselves out and when i took count, I realized someone was missing. I scanned through everyone again and realized who it was.

Cartman.

I scanned around the backyard and found Cartman sitting on a chair, Gazing up into the stars. I told Stan to tell them to hold up as i went to get Cartman. He agreed and kissed me before going off to let them know. Sighing, I proceeded to Cartman's location and sat down beside him. "Why aren't you taking a photo with us Cartman?" He sighed, before answering me. "Jew.. You know photos aren't really my thing."

I sat there for a moment quietly, unsure of what to say when a certain memory came back to me.

Flashback to two weeks ago.

"No. No. No. Jew, i ain't doing it." I growled in annoyance, "Why not fatass?!"

"Because Khal, Selfies are for fags. People who take selfies are attention whores! They only post it online for likes, comments and shares! Don't tell me you haven't done it jew!" He rebutted.

"Ughh." I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, picking up the habit i learnt from Stan. "Look fatass, this isn't about whoring yourself to everyone unlike your crack whore mom."

"What did you fucking say? You fucking-"

"Just listen to me fatass! When we grow up and lose contact of each other, you'll regret these days where we had the chance to remember our memories using these photos we took!"

"..." Silence from Cartman. He said nothing as he took out his phone and opened the app for his camera.

"So you do want to save the memories we had huh Cartman?" I said victoriously.

"Shut up and get beside me." I smiled and got beside him, leaning into his shoulders slightly. He didn't resist or push me away. Instead he relaxed more.

Snap!

Back to present time.

"Cartman.." I began. He looked at me as i began talking. "Remember the time where we went to Super Phun Thyme?" He nodded.

"Couldn't get around winning you at Bumper Cars." He smiled at the memory. I spoke up again. "You were glad we spent time together didn't you? Take this as another opportunity to remember all the things that happened when we were young." His smile turned into a frown immediately as he spat out only one sentence.

"I don't want to remember this day." He said emotionlessly. I couldn't tell whether he was upset, angry or just don't care.

"But.. Why? I may be your enemy but i didn't think you would be so cruel as to not want to remember your friend's party since pre-school.." My voice cracked at the last sentence and he gave me a apologetic look.

"Look, Kyle. It's not that i don't want to remember you all right? It's just... There are reasons okay? If i told you, you would be pissed at me." I tilted my head to the left, a bit of confusion creeping to me.

"Tell me Cartman." I demanded harshly.

"Sorry. I can't. You would stay away from me forever.." He ended slowly and began tearing. Before i could say anything, he wiped away his tears and croaked out, "I'm sorry Kyle.. I'm so sorry." He sobbed into my arm and covered it with tears. I wasn't feeling comfortable then, but i didnt want to make him feel sadder. I tried to move away but i wouldn't move. I didn't want him to cry at my party but what choice do i have? Instead i waited for him to sob finish and he wiped away those tears. "I'm sorry Kyle." And he stood up and walked away from me and went to Craig. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Craig, So we ready for the photo?" I asked, trying to take my mind off what Cartman had done to me.

"Yep." Replied Craig as usual. Short and simple. I nodded and asked Craig if he knew where Stan was. "Oh, he's back in his house." I nodded again, thanked him and began looking for Stan in his house. "Stan?" I began wandering into his house and shouted out his name.

"I'm up here Kyle! Taking a short bath. I'll drying myself. I'll be right down babe." He shouted from the second floor. Chuckling to myself, i began ascending the stairs to the second level and leaning on the wall next to the door, before realising that the hallway light is still switched on. I turned off the lights and hid in one corner before waiting for Stan to come out. A few minutes later, he opened the door and mumbled in front of the mirror about something like, "Kyle's mine. I can't believe it." He turned away from the mirror and turned off the toilet lights before realising that the hallway lights were also closed.

"That's strange.. I remember i left it turned on when i went into-" he got cut off by me hugging him from behind.

"Hey Stan!" I hugged him close. He laughed immediately and took my hands off him before turning around and hugging me tighter with glee in his face. "Why are you up here Ky?"  
"I.. Um.." I stumbled for a answer but i didn't really have one, so i looked like a fool in front of him.

"I just.. Uh.. Miss you?" I said stupidly. He laughed and held my hand.

"Well then Ky. I won't leave you again. Let's go take that photo Craig has been wanting to take for the last half hour." Oh god half hour already? Jesus christ, i didn't realise talking to Cartman and surprising Stan would take so long.

"Kyle!" Stan shouted. "Geez, what were you thinking?" He said with a smile. I blushed and waved it off. "Does my Kyle need a kiss? Oh yes he does." He leaned in but i stopped him. He looked surprised for a moment before i spoke up.

"Talk to me like that again Stan, and i'll show you what it means to be ignored by your boyfriend." His eyes widened and he chuckled nervously before apologising to me. I held his hands and walked out to the backyard with him.

"We're back!" Announced Stan.

"Finally! I've been waiting so long!" Craig exclaimed impatiently. "SELFIE TIME!" He shouted at the whole backyard. Everyone soon gathered with the 5 of us in the front and me holding the phone. I looked to my left, Butters and Kenny, holding hands. I looked to my right, Stan and Cartman. I held hands with Stan as we took the photo. And everyone cheered in joy as the party continued on in Stan's house.

**AN: So.. My life is looking up now. the boy that i liked came out to me a few days together and yeah.. It's complicated but he doesn't want people to know that he was closet and he acted to avoid me. But it's looking up. His name is mervyn, and he'll be helping me when i can't. :) I blabbered too much again. Skip it if it doesn't concern you . Actually, i had plans to end this story right here, but i really dont know? You guys could tell me if you would want me to continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kyle's POV

"Do it Kenny! Beat me and Stan's high score if you can!" I said proudly to Kenny, who was having a competition with us. A dance competition i should say, on the xbox kinect.

"Yeah! Do it, you poor piece of crap, beat the daywalker and his hippie boyfriend." Cartman shouted out to Kenny. I shot him a glare before flipping him off.

"I don't know Kyle.." He purposely dragged out the sentence. "You did it with Stan. And i'm alone up here. Oh whatever shall i do, i don't have a partner to dance with, so how will i win this obvious losing competition?" He said with obvious intentions of wanting Butters to dance with him.

"G-gee, Ken, i can only t-tap dance and that's really all i can do." Butters stuttered with a smile on his face. Kenny pouted and began to make a whining noise to try and get Butters to dance with him.

"A-alright! If you can beat their score alone, i'll dance with you next round!" Kenny's eyes immediately lightened up with glee and began choosing the song that we danced together. I scoffed and looked at Stan, knowing how difficult it was for us even at easy difficulty and Kenny won't be able to pull it off. "Wanna bet that with me Kyle?" Kenny gave me a shit-eating grin and asked me that question as if he could read my mind. To be honest, i wouldn't be surprised if he could read minds because this is south park and i wouldn't be shocked.

I flipped him off and accepted his bet. Loser has to pay ten bucks and it seemed like an easy way to acquire money right? Boy was i wrong. Kenny executed all the moves flawlessly, as shown on the game, and began making it's way up to our score. By the time Kenny had finished half the song, He had already surpassed me and Stan's combined score. I sighed and looked over to Stan, "Wanna spilt or i'll pay this by myself?" I asked Stan gently. He smirked and leaned in to lay on my shoulders, "I'll pay for this Ky." I sighed and thanked him with a kiss and continued watching Kenny pass our score. Soon after, Kenny ended the round with a whooping four million points as compared to ours, two million. Stan sighed and took out his wallet to pay Kenny. Kenny held out his hands and said, "Keep it dude. This is my friend's couple celebration party. I shouldn't be taking my bro's money." Stan teared up and embraced Kenny into a hug.

"Thanks Kenny." Was all Stan's answer. Stan detached from Kenny and Kenny carried Butters to Stan's bedroom as he fell asleep while watching Kenny dance. Stan had inserted another game by the time Kenny came back down. I caught a glimpse of the game he inserted, "Karaoke Phun Thyme" it read. I groaned and facepalmed myself. Stan must have caught my reaction and immediately moved to my location.

"If you don't want to play this, you don't have to." Stan said in my ear softly. I merely shook my head and replied "I have to Stan. It is our party afterall. What kind of boyfriend would i be? I just.. can't sing well." I threw him a weak smile, hoping that he gets the hint that i really don't want to participate in this game. But as lovable this boy could get, he's oblivious to the most obvious things at times.

"That's my Ky." He said with a genuine smile, completely oblivious that i don't want to participate. "I'll pick a song? Do you want to have a solo or duet? Because if you want to duet, i have a pretty good idea what song to sing" Stan finished the sentence with a sing along tone. I nodded with his idea and decided to go with it. I looked forward as Stan began choosing a song to sing. I read the song title and it's singer as the song loaded.

Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen - Good time.

I rose one of my eyebrows and thought about it. Was this really a duet? Considering the other person sings so little. I guess it is a duet if it has two people. Sighing, i grabbed the microphone attached into the console and stood beside Stan and waited for the loading screen to be.. Well.. loaded. I really hate looking like an idiot while waiting so i decided to take a seat while waiting.

Wait. These were wireless microphones plugged into the console. So why the fuck were we standing.

"Stan? These are wireless microphones attached to the console yeah? Then why the fuck were we standing?" I asked out. Stan stood there for a moment before realising how stupid we were.

"Well.. I.. Uh.." Stan stuttered out at a lost of words.

"Tch. Even as fags. You guys are still retarded." Cartman added, snickering. I turned to him and threw him another glare.

"Up yours fatboy." I retorted.

"Hit a nerve Kahl?" He said proudly. Still snickering, he stood up and went to the kitchen and took a drink. Scoffing, i turned my attention back to the game only to find it still in the loading screen.

"Stan.." I began. "Did you scratch the game or anything? It's been at the loading screen for a few minutes." I said. "Or maybe you used that as a pleasuring device while you were thinking of Kyle?" Kenny added in, throwing us a sick smile and grinning like a madman. "Oh Kyle!" Kenny pretended to imitate a moan, "Faster Kyle, Faster!" I threw my pillow at Kenny and gave him a glare. Although the blush on my face couldn't deny that i had several wet dreams of that happening. My glare didn't stop Kenny from making more sounds though.

"Oh Stan, Faster! Faster! Fuck me!" Kenny kept repeating the same thing over and over. Apparently the disc might be spoiled as we were stuck at the loading screen forever until Stan took out the disc and cleaned it with a cloth and attempted again. Kenny kept making sex sounds until i reached the point where i couldn't take it anymore and went out the front door for a breather. I stood up suddenly and walked out the door with everyone staring at me in confusion. Before i closed the door behind me, i heard a certain conversation unfold.

"Good going Kenny, you made my boyfriend pissed."

"Well, how was i supposed to know he wasn't used to it, considering he's been around us for so long." Kenny retorted to Stan. Just that, i could sense a heated conversation and knew better to interfere.

At this point, i shut the door and completely blocked out the party sounds from inside and took a complete breather and did a check on myself. I felt disoriented and a slightly headache creeping to my head. Sighing, i took out my box of cigarettes and began to light one up. Smoking had became one of my habits whenever i got stressed or upset and had soon became a habit that i just enjoyed. Thankfully, no one has ever got to know of me smoking yet. I don't think anyone has to know of this anyway. To be honest, i wasn't pissed at Kenny for making sex sounds at all, considering i hung around him most of the time, i have gotten used to it. I took another puff before dropping the cigarette and crushed it under my shoe.

"Became a bad boy eh? You were such a good kid in pre-school Kyle." My entire body froze as i heard this familiar voice rung out behind me. The motherfucker.. He was watching us the whole time.

"Shame you had to be out here you know. I would have thrown a fucking molotov into the house instead. Ey, Why don't you turn around and face me, you little shit." Obeying his orders, i slowly turned around and confirmed who the voice came from.

Trent Boyett stood there, holding a switchblade that was his trademark weapon and a pistol in his belt, leaning against the side of the house. Hiding in the shadows where he wouldn't be seen. Getting a hold of myself, i spoke out bravely.

"What do you want Trent?" I asked, although already knowing the answer myself.

"I wanted to have revenge upon all of you when i escaped juvenile hall. But when i came upon Stan's house." He gestured to the house he was leaning on. "I saw what he did for you, and knew you guys were fags. Originally i wanted to burn down the whole house with all of you inside, it would save myself a whole lot of trouble." I swallowed my saliva and continued listening, not daring to make a move.

"But now i know you mean a LOT to Stan. So.." He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at me.

"Come with me and you won't get hurt. Afterall, im not the only one that wants vengeance against the four of you. He will deal with you guys personally, and i will get my revenge, once and for all."

"And what happens if i refuse to come along with you Trent? Am i going to get shot?" I tried to stall as long as possible, hoping that Stan and Kenny would come out to check on me soon.

"Well.. You might get shot. I really wouldn't know. Do you want to try me?" He jerked his gun forward in an attempt to scare me. I smiled bravely took a step forever and spoke clearly without any hesitation.

"Do it then." I dared him bravely and i walked closer to him.

He fired a warning shot next to me in an attempt to stop my advance. All along, it was what i wanted. I smiled inwardly at the shot. There's no way Stan wouldn't hear it.

"What are you smiling about Broflovski?" He asked curiously. I merely threw him a grin as he slowly realised what i was smiling about it. He shook his head as he advanced towards me calmly.

"Nice trick Broflovski. You grown smarter." With that said, he advanced way too fast for me to react and he pistol whipped me, knocking me unconscious.

Stan's POV

"No Kenny! You don't understand! We may be used to it, but Kyle might not be!" I shouted at Kenny.

"What the fuck do you mean he isn't used to it?!" Kenny retorted.

**Bang**!

Both of us ignored the sound and continued bickering for a few more minutes before Cartman interrupted us. "Would you fags stop arguing and check the fucking sound? It sounded like a fucking gunshot."

He glared at me and spoke, "Check on the kike, Hippie. I'll talk to poor fag here." I ignored the racial slur and proceeded to the front door and felt the cold air hit me. God it was colder then i thought. I looked around my frontyard, looking for any sights of Kyle. What i spotted however, wasn't pleasant. I ran over to Kyle's green ushanka where a note has been pasted there.

"If you would know better then to call the cops or do anything foolish, the jew gets it. Bring Stan, Kenny and Cartman and Butters to the park at 2pm later. Remember, do anything foolish and the jew gets it."

Below the words was a switchblade that had engraved words on it.

"Kill all betrayers." My memory got jolted by this knife and words. Picking up Kyle's ushanka, The switchblade and the note back to the house. I opened the door harshly and threw the hat at the ground. Angrily, i slammed the front door and screamed out loud.

"G-gee, what's wrong Stan?" Butters asked as he walked down the stairs, after waking up from my shouting.

"Trent motherfucking Boyett kidnapped Kyle! And he wants Me, Cartman and Kenny at the park at 2pm!" I was basically screaming my lungs out at this point and was on the verge of tears. Kenny immediately grabbed my hands and pulled me down to the sofa and embraced me into a bear hug.

"There there. Kyle's a strong independent kid. He'll be fine." I was already sobbing non-stop and couldn't stop my tears from flowing out. Cartman told everyone else that was invited to leave. When i finally stopped sobbing, i looked up from Kenny's shoulders and saw Cartman biting his nails in nervousness, Butters with a worried expression while rubbing his knuckles together and Kenny trying his best to keep calm on the outside but was just as nervous as everyone else.

"W-we.. Can't contact the police either. Trent said he'll hurt Kyle." I choked up after saying the last sentence and buried my head in my hands.

"Well.." Kenny started and i looked up to look at him. "Trent said we couldn't contact the cops.. But what if we had someone else that could help us?" My curiosity was piped at this point and i was already willing to accept any help i could receive.

"Who Kenny?" I asked. He frowned a bit and said. "Damien."

We all stood and sat there in silence as Kenny said out Damien's name. It was as if saying his name turned the entire atmosphere chilly and a foreboding silence wasn't a good thing.

"W-well.." Butters started timidly, "Is Damien willing to help us first?

Kenny sighed and spoke up, "I know of a way to summon him. Go to my house now. We still have three more hours before our meeting with Trent." With that, we all agreed and stood up before Cartman spoke up and halted our progress.

"And what if Damien refuses? Do we have a backup plan?" All of us stood there in silence as we stared at each other.

"That's what i thought fags. Listen, if Damien refuses to help us, and if even if he does, we go find and ask for his help."

" ? Why would we go to his help?" Kenny asked.

"Unless you got another better idea Kenneh?!" Cartman shouted back.

"Yes! We go find Damien! We're running out of time! We don't have time to do this." Kenny retorted. "Stan, you make the call." Kenny order. "Where do we go first. Damien or . But be warned Stan, Both options take a considerable amount of time to get to. If we go to one, we might not get to the other."

I considered both options and stood up and went to the window to the think about my options. I selected my choice and wasted no time opening the door and walked out, Leaving Kenny and Cartman chasing after me.

"Hey fag!" Shouted Cartman. "Where to?!" I began walking to the direction of Kenny's house without hesitation.

Kenny nudged Cartman and whispered "Told you."

**AN:So this is where things go crazy. So prepare for one hell of a fanfiction.**

**AN(2):So um.. Monki(He preferred me not revealing his name) is in the hospital right now. I'm his boyfriend writing this chapter for him.. Although he had the general idea and i just wrote it , i still did it. Also. I realised he revealed my name in the previous chapter or so. That jerk.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Stan's POV

12pm

We've been at Kenny house for the past hour where Kenny has been in his room attempting to summon Damien. I sat patiently at Kenny's torn couch while Cartman bitches around Kenny's kitchen.

"There's literally nothing to eat here! Kenny's house is so ghetto." Cartman said as he opened another cabinet, revealing a bag of unopened Cheesy Poofs.

"Ha! Found it!" As Cartman announced that he found food. Butters nagged at Cartman as he did, "Y-you really shouldn't be taking food from Kenny like that." I could hear Damien's voice booming at Kenny's room.

"Who dares summon the son of the fallen angel, Bringer of - Oh hey Kenny. What's up?" I barged into Kenny's room without hesitation and had Cartman and Butters following me.

As we barged into Kenny's room, Damien caught sight of us and held up his hands and froze us.

"Kenny?!" I shouted. "What the fuck?!" Kenny turned to look over at us, then Damien before asking him to unfreeze us. After Damien unfroze us, Both me, Butters and Cartman fell to the floor after regaining control of our body. Kenny then offered both his hands and pulled me up, then offering the same thing to Cartman then Butters.

"Don't ever barge in on us next time. You're lucky i'm here, if not consequences would be more dire then this." Kenny said fiercely.

"Enough of this. What's your purpose of calling me here Kenny?" Damien asked impatiently, anger slowly creeping into him.

"Look.." I began.

"Silence! I wasn't talking to you puny mortal." Damien shouted at me. I immediately shut my mouth in fear.

"We're here because Stan's.. Uh.." He looked over to me and gave me a look that showed confusion and hesitation.

"Boyfriend." I spoke up bravely.

Kenny nodded and turned back to Damien. "His boyfriend got kidnapped by Trent Boyett and we were wondering if we could get some of assistance from you." Kenny finished.

Damien thought about this for a minute before shaking his head and speaking up. "Kenny.. You know my dad forbids me to interfere with human issues, if not i'll get punished severely." Fuck! Did i make the wrong choice coming to Damien? "However.." Damien spoke up again, "I could help you guys indirectly." This caused me to jerk my attention back to Damien and paid close attention. "There are two different options for you guys to choose from. One would be i unlock one of your "dark side", or so my dad says. The dark side allows your darkest, evilest, meanest side to take over you and grant you some of my powers. However, it could remain this way permanently and you might fail to revert back to your original self. However, A strong sense of love and care could break the dark side. I don't understand why my dad still allows them to change back using that method though."

"Isn't that still considered as helping?" I asked.

Damien only smirked and replied, "He's satan, he just doesn't want me getting involved. He still wants to see all hell break loose."

"What's the second option then, Devil." Cartman said as he ate some more cheesy poofs.

His smile turned into a frown as he looked down and spoke up. "The other option would be that i possess your body and help you guys out. Of course, by possessing your body grants you all the power that i have. But after leaving your body, the amount of dark powers might overtake your body and soul."

He looked up and gave us a stare. "Well, what's it going to be?" I spoke up immediately, "Option one. Do it on me." Damien nodded immediately and signalled both Cartman and Kenny to leave the room. Kenny looked at me encouragingly before patting me on the back. Cartman merely rolled his eyes and whispered a "Stay with us hippie." Butters came next to me and bugged me. "Don't leave us or Kyle okay?" Both of them left the room afterwards.

"Now Stan." I redirected my attention back to Damien. "Doing this is extremely dangerous, are you sure you want to proceed?" I nodded my head. "If that's what it takes to save Kyle, I'll do anything for him. I promised him."

"Your love touches me mortal. I'll proceed with the ritual right now. Do your best to keep calm." With that said, Damien held two fingers to my forehead and began chanting some other language that i couldn't understand, once Damien began the ritual, i began to feel a headache seeping into me, and when Damien's chanting got louder and quicker, My entire body began to burn up.

"Ughhh. Ahhh" i moaned. "Keep calm Stan. We're almost at the end. You'll get through this, for Kyle"

Damien said encouragingly. With that said, Damien began shouting and recited the words faster. I shouted in pain and fainted.

Kenny's POV

Goddammit, i can't stand Stan shouting in pain in my room. I had wanted to barge in to check what's wrong a few times, but Cartman had stopped me with a hand to my chest and shook his head. Cartman and i always had a closer relationship then the four of us. True, when i announced i was with Butters, he ripped on me for being poor and a fag, but knowing Cartman for so long, i knew he was happy that i finally found someone that wasn't just a fuck-and-go. Soon after, Damien walked out of the room soon after with a fainted Stan in his arms.

"It's done." Damien said bluntly. And he threw him on the couch. "Guys.." He began. "When he wakes up, you might notice a slight attitude change and being more aggressive. You have to try and let Stan control himself if possible. Assure him that you're his friends and not his enemies. Got it? As for what powers i gave him, it's up to you guys to find out. If not." He grinned. "You could always ask that angel of yours to convince him" He pointed at Butters. I growled and stepped protectively infront of Butters. "Leave him out of this." Damien laughed softly. "You've change abit. The main thing is to get Stan under control and calm him down alright?" Me and Cartman merely nodded.

"Well then, my work here is done."

With that said, Damien began fading away from sight until he was gone. Sighing, i sat beside Stan and switched on the tv while waiting for Stan to wake up. Cartman also sighed and moved to my bedroom, getting some sleep or maybe to jerk off. Who knows? But he has full authority to enter my room as he pleases.

I held Butters close to my shoulders as we watched Terrance and Phillip. After a while, both of us must have fallen asleep as when i woke up, it was around 1 and Cartman was already arguing with Stan.

"Will you listen to us hippie?! We're your friends! Not your enemies!"

Stan merely growled deeply and replied, "Then why are you always ripping on me and Kyle huh?!" Said Stan jabbed his finger onto Cartman's chest. "You claim as one of my friends, but you never did anything for either of us!"

"Bullshit! I saved Kyle four times now!"

"Name them you fat fuck!"

"Let's see hya. The first time was when you and Kyle were so engrossed in the fucking Planetarium and i saved both of you! The second time was when Kyle had to have a kidney transplant and you guys took it from me! Which has to count as me saving his life! The third time i saved Kyle was when he got strangled by Manbearpig and i brought him back to life! The fourth and last time i saved him was during the smug storm. I had travelled to fucking San Francisco to save his entire family! I even kept Butters from saying all of this to Kyle!" Cartman spat all of it out angrily. Stan must have realised Cartman really wasn't his enemy at this point because he has calmed down at this point. At this point i yawned loudly to get both their attention before shouting over to them. "Not even Kyle and Cartman fights like that! Just for your info." and stretched myself before getting up to meet Stan and Cartman. I think only Stan heard me though.

"Hey Kenny, you've woken up." Stan stated nicely. I rose my eyebrows at this statement. What the fuck just happened? A moment ago, Stan looked as though he could kill Cartman over and over again, and when i approached him, he seemed to be fine. I shrugged it off and stretched again and looked at the clock again. 1:15

"Do you guys want to get something before we meet Trent? Fatass ate my only last source of food."

"We could go to raisins?" Asked Cartman.

"Well.. We could go to raisins. I mean, You being the fatass will agree regardless of the place as long it has food, but me, Butters and Stan are gay. We won't feel comfortable there. Would they even be open at this hour?"

Cartman mumbled something that i couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said, they have day and night shifts, Kenneh. You wouldn't know cause you're poor."

I rose my eyebrows at this. "But you would know, that's why you became the fatass you are today."

"Ay!"

"Can it you two. Let's just grab some fucking food and go alright?" Stan interrupted. We both decided to shut our mouths and left for raisins.

Soon, we arrived at raisins. Nothing seemed to changed, girls whoring themselves for more money like i used to do. "Hi, the four of you?" A girl greeted us when we walked in. "Great, just follow me and we'll get you seated." Soon after we seated and placed our orders.

"Okay, um, we're gonna get the zingy tangy wings, and mozzarella tasty Tarts and uh, OH, and the bite-size pizzazzas, and a pitcher of lemonade." Cartman ordered the moment he sat down. "Oh and don't forget the fun fries! Two large packets of them!"

I looked at Cartman in shock. "Dude how the fuck are you going to finish the entire food?" I asked.

"I didn't say i was eating alone did i?" He retorted. I smiled and looked down at my phone while waiting for the order. But with the tremendous amount of girls working here, our order should arrive fairly soon anyway.

"Order of zingy tangy wings, mozzarella tasty tarts, bite size pizzazzas, a pitcher of lemonade and two large fun fries right here!" A girl brought the whole order and placed it down on a tray. "Enjoy your meals!" She said as she walked off.

"You know," i began as i munched on a fry, "the girls don't seem like such a big whore anymore." Stan and Cartman nodded in agreement as i stated it. I looked over to Butters, who was staring at particular girl. "B-butters?" I stuttered out in confusion and slight jealousy.

"W-wuh huh?" He snapped out of his trance and turned to look at me. I rose my eyebrows at him, "Who was that?" He sighed and looked down at his phone, even if it's not even turned on.

"Butters, look at me." He looked up shyly and gave a weak but slightly afraid smile. "Who was that?" I tried again softly.

He sighed and kept quiet for a while.

"Lexus. I really liked her before. And i'm just wondering how did i like her to the point where i cried on a sidewalk like a.. Pussy. Don't get me wrong Ken. I enjoy being with you, i made no regrets being with you. It's just.." He sighed and stood up and walked in the direction of the bathroom. I stood up, ran towards him and grabbed his arm which stopped his trip.

"Butters, i can't know what you're thinking every single time of everyday of every year. But i do know right now that you're afraid of me being jealous and going ape-shit on this restaurant. I assure you, i won't go crazy. At all." I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Aw.. That's adorable." I turned my head over to look at who just spoke up.

Lexus.

"Hey lexus." Butters began. Silence lingered for a moment before Butters spoke up again. "K-ken, i really had to go to the bathroom, and i really have to go right now." With that, he scurried off quicker then a mice could.

Control yourself Kenny. I told myself. I promised Butters that i wouldn't go ape-shit on this restaurant

"Is there any reason for interrupting us?" I spoke harshly.

"N-no.. I just.. Wanted to speak with Butters." She said back weakly.

"Whatever you have to tell Butters, you can just tell his boyfriend right here."

"Fine. Tell him i'm sorry for not being aware of his feelings back when he tried to date me." My eye twitched slightly when she said 'date me.'

"I'm really sorry Kenny.. I didn't mean to interrupt you.. But i had to talk to him."

"Well you just told me. I'll tell him later." I ended harshly and began walking back to our table.

"Oh it's that bitch that made Butters so miserable." Stan began as i walked back.

"Yeah. I know. She wanted to apologise for breaking Butters' heart." I shook my head and grunted. "How dare that bitch apologise for breaking his heart. I bet she doesn't even know it until recently."

"H-hey fellas. I'm back." Butters said shyly as he walked back to the table. I hugged him immediately.

"What took you so long buttercup?"

"W-wuh, i just needed to stay inside and.. Pee?"

I nodded and decided not to press forward. I continued munching at the food Cartman ordered. No one said a single word after Butters came back. Everyone was worried for Kyle. I could tell. Especially Stan.

Stan had really no appetite to eat after Kyle's predicament*.

"S-stan, you really should have some food in your stomach." Butters said, attempting to convince Stan to eat.

"I really got no appetite to eat Butters. Just leave me the fuck alone." Butters was clearly taken aback by Stan's wording and opened his mouth in another attempt to convince him. Before he could get a single word out though, i placed my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. He got it and immediately kept quiet.

Soon after, we finished our food and prepared to leave. Surprisingly, Cartman paid for all the food, which doesn't seem like him at all. I unlocked my phone and checked the time.

1:55

Just in time.

We began making our way to the park where the supposed meeting was supposed to take place. Upon reaching the park, i grabbed onto Butters' hand closely and held it tightly. Nothing will hurt him if i could help it. We started venturing into the park, hoping to find Trent and Kyle. After a few minutes of hopeless searching, we decided to sit on a bench to rest for a while. It was then a voice boomed behind us.

"I see you guys got my message." It spoke clearly.

We shot up from our seats immediately and turned behind, only to find darkness in the trees.

"Where the fuck are you!" Stan shouted out.

"Right here." Another voice said behind us. We immediately turned around and found Trent leaning against a tree and a fully caped person wearing a mask, concealing his face and another hair, if any.

"You have exactly ten seconds to tell me where's Kyle before i run over to you and rip your balls off and feed them to you!" Stan growled.

Trent chuckled. "Kyle? Why, he may be behind you. Deep down under Stark's Pond. Maybe hanging on the trees in the park. Or perhaps.. Under the ground?" Trent laughed evilly after that.

Just then, I swore i saw Stan's eyes turn red with fury before Trent spoke up again.

"I would recommend not trying anything funny. You wouldn't know who or what is waiting in these woods." After that, Trent whispered to the masked figure and it seemed to nod at it's command. Before beginning to advance towards me, Cartman and Butters slowly but menacingly. Stan growled and stepped protectively in front of all of us, preparing to fight off the masked figure. Just then, It took off the cape and the mask and threw it to the floor.

...

Silence held the air as we stared at the once masked figure.

"K-kyle? What.. Are you doing?" Stan choked out. Kyle didn't respond and only stared at us emotionlessly.

"Kyle! Answer me! Why are you helping him!" He pointed to Trent who only gave a wide smirk.

"You.. You did this to Kyle." Stan said as he realised what happened. He began advancing swiftly towards Trent before getting hit with a uppercut by Kyle, which sends him flying back to us.

"Fools, you can't stop me or him. Or any of us!" As he said that, a ton of ginger kids emerged from their hiding spots in the woods. We were completely surrounded.

"No.." Cartman said. "We can't lose to a fucking jew and gingers!"

"Give it up Cartman.." I said, "We lost. That's nothing we can do."

As Kyle and the ginger kids advanced towards us, we had already given up any chance of winning this and already surrendered. But before they could reach us, A bright red and pink light appeared in between us and the ginger kids. We took a while to adjust to the light and when we finally did, we saw who had appeared to help us.

Damien.

"W-who are you?" I could hear Trent ask, attempting to be brave but i could hear the fear in this voice.

Damien merely chuckled and said softly enough for him to hear.

"Why, i'm the son of the fallen angel. And you picked a really bad day to be fucking around with these people."

Stan awoke from the uppercut gave him and immediately stood up. However, i noticed a slight change in his appearance. His nails grew into sharp claws and his face was with.. Fur?

Damien floated down and we stood back to back. Raising our fists, preparing to fight.

"What's the plan McCormick?" Damien asked.

"One, We beat the crap out of these ginger. Two? We beat the crap out of Trent. Three? We save Kyle from these assholes."

"Good plan."

Cartman stood back to back with Butters while I stood back to back with Damien.

"How long have you last fought Damien?" I ask, curious.

He shrugged, "A few thousand years ago i supposed."

"Good job Damien." I said sarcastically.

"Fuck you." Damien retorted.

With that, The army of gingers advanced at us.

**AN: So they finally reached Kyle and yeah.. That happens. Anyway, I'm back from the hospital (So glad too, I hate hospitals so much.) So anyway, The part where Kyle gets controlled kinda came from resident evil 5. Picked up that game recently and playing it with my boyfriend alot.  
****(Also, Jill's a bitch to get through. Holy fuck. So much screaming and pulling on her chest thing.) **


End file.
